


the opposite of shame

by bonniebubblegum



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Sex in the Ambulance, The Big Blow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniebubblegum/pseuds/bonniebubblegum
Summary: Schmitt kind of couldn’t believe this was happening.





	the opposite of shame

**Author's Note:**

> I had no choice but to write this. Nico and Levi have ruined me.

Schmitt kind of couldn’t believe this was happening.  
  
His lab coat and scrub top were somewhere on the floor behind him, and his glasses were shattering in the wind, and he was here, in an ambulance, sitting in the lap of the hottest man he had ever seen. And that was saying something, considering where he worked. There were a lot of hot men.  
  
But Nico had this crazy symmetrical face, and his eyes were like literal laser beams, always catching him in their heat. His hands made Schmitt’s bare skin burn, like the time in chem class when he’d handled some chemicals without a glove. He pulled away from their kiss. Schmitt leaned forward, his nose brushing Nico’s, unwilling or unable to sacrifice the touch. Nico’s hand slid down from Schmitt’s waist to his hip. He dipped his thumb under the waistband of his scrubs.  
  
“Can I?” he said. Schmitt reddened.  
  
“Yes,” he said, and jeez, that was overeager. He nodded, too fast. “Definitely.”  
  
Nico laughed, and there was a second, just a second, when they looked at each other, and Schmitt’s heartbeat was louder than the wind. Then Nico kissed him again, slow this time, his spare hand cupping the skin under Schmitt’s ear.  
  
“Why don’t you take my seat?” he said. Schmitt nodded again, and there was a moment of awkward shifting as Nico made space for Schmitt to slide onto the bench beside him. Nico got up and kneeled down.  
  
He pulled lightly at Schmitt’s scrub bottoms. “Nice,” he said. Schmitt’s boxers had little Snitches on them.  
  
Embarrassed, Schmitt lifted his hips and let Nico slide his pants off. He got distracted by his shoes, which caught the fabric, but Nico grabbed his hand before he could reach down to untie the sneakers.  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” he said. His eyes flicked from Schmitt’s face to his lap, and, frankly, the intensity of his gaze stressed Schmitt out. He was so hard it hurt.  
  
But Nico didn’t keep him waiting. _Sorry that was abrupt,_ he’d said after their kiss, when Schmitt was still struggling to stabilize himself against the elevator wall. Schmitt liked it abrupt. He liked Nico’s mouth, sliding onto him, his tongue, warm and wet and a world away from the freezing wind. He liked Nico’s mussed hair. He’d only ever seen it coiffed before, and there was a pleasure in ruining it, in watching it flop over his forehead. He ran his fingers through it again and fought not to close his eyes. Nico’s lips pressed towards the base of his cock, and wow, this really was not going to last long.  
  
And then Nico sucked his cheeks in, which was wild because his cheekbones were already insane and now they were, like, sexy cliffsides or something, and then he did this tongue thing, and— yeah, okay, Schmitt was coming. He tried to open his mouth and say something, but Nico just dug his fingers into Schmitt’s thigh and sucked harder. Schmitt closed his eyes. His breath was a huff, his hips jerking involuntarily.  
  
It had happened. He’d totally just hooked up with a guy.  
  
God, he loved being gay.  
  
Nico pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was giving Schmitt this look, this _oh my god is he gonna panic_ look, and Schmitt gave him the bitchiest face he could muster. “C’mere,” he said, but his voice was all melty and sweet. He couldn’t be bitchy. He was like a popsicle, and oh jeez, Nico would have something to say about that innuendo too. If Schmitt weren’t so overwhelmed, he’d laugh. Big blow indeed.  
  
But then Nico distracted him from his own stupidity by stepping closer. He wrapped his arms around Schmitt’s chest, and they were hugging. Nico was taller than him, so Schmitt’s face was kinda stuck by his armpit, but he didn’t mind. He liked the feeling of Nico’s bare skin against his cheek. Caught in a bubble of body heat and his own breath, he could forget the sound of the storm outside. He pulled Nico closer, and the other man made a little noise, nice, like a laugh that couldn’t quite make it out his throat. Schmitt craned his neck to kiss the skin of Nico’s collarbone. His heart was aching and raw, like someone had drop-kicked it back into his chest. He kissed Nico’s pec. His nipple.  
  
And Nico was stirring against him, his breath ruffling Schmitt’s hair. He said something, his voice low, but Schmitt couldn’t hear him, so he looked up, and he lost his mind at the look on Nico’s face. It was hungry. Like the look at the bar times three million. Honestly, it kind of made him hard again. He really, really liked this whole boys thing.  
  
“Levi,” Nico said, louder now, and it was the first time he’d ever said Schmitt’s first name. Wow. Okay, Schmitt was definitely hard again. New record, probably.  
  
He tugged at the band of Nico’s scrub bottoms. Nico tilted his head at him.  
  
“You sure?”  
  
So Schmitt slipped his hand down Nico’s pants and wrapped his fingers around his cock.  
  
“Yeah,” he said. And he couldn’t help it, he laughed a little, shocked by his own boldness. His thumb swept over the head of Nico’s dick. His hand was on Nico’s dick.  
  
It was kind of dry, actually. Handjobs were difficult in a random ambulance. Schmitt nudged Nico back a little, away from the bench. Nico went willingly.  
  
“Okay,” Schmitt said, standing up. “Okay. I’m gonna do this. I’m gonna—“  
  
Nico’s hand pressed on his shoulder and pushed him down. Fuck. Schmitt clattered to his knees and tugged eagerly at Nico’s pants, pulling them down around his ankles. Nico’s hand tangled in Schmitt’s hair, and then he yanked, hard, pulling Schmitt’s head up until they made eye contact.  
  
“Still good?” Nico said.  
  
“Great,” Schmitt squeaked. The pain was spreading like a livewire down his temples, his neck, his chest. Nico loosened his grip, just a little, so Schmitt could lower his mouth. And then he put his lips around his dick.  
  
The actual act itself wasn’t that hot. He tongued at Nico’s head, his lips struggling to wrap around the girth. Schmitt was far from the expert on this, and he wondered if his jaw was already supposed to feel so sore. But he flicked his eyes up, and Nico was staring at him, his unfairly perfect face half-cast in shadow. Nico tugged again on his hair, like _get to work, dork_ , and Schmitt pressed closer. His tongue was flat against the underside of Nico’s cock, his lips pulled tight over his teeth. The last thing he needed was to add an accidental scrape to the _oh, he’s a baby gay_ argument. He could feel saliva gathering in his throat, and he pulled back.  
  
Schmitt’s hand rose to stroke Nico. It was easier now, his skin slick with spit. Nico dug his fingernails into Schmitt’s scalp, and Schmitt pushed himself against Nico’s leg. Jesus, he must seem desperate.  
  
But he didn’t care. He licked Nico’s dick again, flicking the skin there and running his tongue down the length, teasing. It was easier than sucking it. He jerked him again, his hand matching the speed of his own hips grinding against Nico’s calf.  
  
“C’mon, Levi,” Nico said, and his voice was like a freaking purr. Schmitt pressed his mouth against the head again and took him in, farther this time, until he gagged a little and stopped. He stilled, and then Nico started to move. Out, at first. But Schmitt shook his head, and Nico thrusted back in, then out again.  
  
Slowly, gently, he fucked Schmitt’s mouth. Schmitt groaned a little around his cock, and Nico was careful, didn’t go deeper than he could take. His fingers in Schmitt’s hair kept him still.  
  
The ambulance was shaking in the wind. Schmitt was leaking precum on Nico’s bare leg. And Nico was pulling out, said “I’m—,” but Schmitt didn’t want him to go. He squeezed Nico’s ass, but his cock was already sliding obscenely out of Schmitt’s mouth, so when Nico came, it leaked onto Schmitt’s parted lips. Schmitt closed his eyes at the feeling.  
  
“Woah,” he said. His mouth was full of marbles, and he was still so hard. He could taste Nico’s cum on his tongue, and yeah, he knew what girls meant, it wasn’t a _great_ taste, but he couldn’t separate it from the blissed-out look on Nico’s face, the way his fingers tugged at Schmitt’s hair. He liked it. A lot, actually. It made him kind of dizzy. He leaned back against the ambulance bench.  
  
Nico grinned. He pulled his pants back up, and Schmitt watched him from the floor.  
  
“You alright?” Nico said, tying his scrub bottoms.  
  
Schmitt shrugged. He felt heady and good, his heart all full. He thought maybe he would take a nap. He could ignore the wind storm, and all the warnings he’d read on the Internet, and he could take a nap here on the floor of this ambulance.  
   
Nico walked around Schmitt, so he was sitting on the bench behind him, facing the same direction, his legs on either side of Schmitt's torso. He put his hands on Schmitt’s shoulders and rubbed. Schmitt’s head fell back against Nico’s thigh.  
  
“Jeez,” he said. “Do you have to be good at everything?”  
  
He could hear, rather than see, Nico’s smile.  
  
“Orthopedic massage,” he said. “Not strictly surgical, but still. Useful.”  
  
Schmitt hummed at the feeling.  
  
“Definitely useful.”  
  
Nico’s thumb pressed down on Schmitt’s back, and he could feel something in him loosen. The wind was roaring outside. Schmitt was still turned on, but he liked the way the want felt in his stomach, the way it tightened with each touch. Nico leaned down and kissed the skin under Schmitt’s ear.  
  
“No shame spiral?” he asked.  
  
“No shame spiral,” Schmitt confirmed. He turned his head to kiss Nico, and the angle was awkward, and their lives were almost certainly still in danger, but it was good. It was so, so good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Not to be needy, but please leave a comment. I need my poor life choices to be validated.
> 
> POST-1/17 EDIT: We all heard Glasses say Nico "was blown in the ambulance bay," right? Because, true or not, I'm officially taking this as canon now.


End file.
